In most operating systems, an input queue is used in operating system scheduling and distribution of processing resources. The input queue typically includes a collection of work to be performed and is often handled by removing outgoing work from a head end of the queue and adding any incoming work to a tail end of the queue. Depending on the operating system, various techniques may be used to handle the work stored in an input queue. For example, techniques such as First-Come-First-Serve, Round-robin scheduling, priority and custom scheduling, etc. may be used. Regardless of the queuing and scheduling technique used by an operating system, a queuing delay may occur while the work to be performed awaits execution in the queue.